Specialty vehicles such as golf carts and utility vehicles are used for a wide variety of purposes. Such vehicles are generally smaller than normal motor vehicles. Due to the small size of such vehicles, the quantity of usable storage space and accessability of vehicle interior components are limited.
Consumers of such vehicles are interested in vehicles that have storage facilities and vehicle interior components that are within easy reach. Cup holders, storage devices, mirrors, picture frames and dashboard display modules are formed as part of a complex dashboard structure in an inflexible design. Such inflexible designs limit the ability of consumers to customize vehicle interiors.
To maximize the range of electric specialty vehicles, it is imperative that vehicles be designed to minimize weight. In prior art specialty vehicles, it is generally necessary to provide cross vehicle reinforcing bars and a steering column support that are generally independent of the dashboard. The need to provide a separate steering column support and a cross vehicle support tends to add weight to a vehicle.
In designing specialty vehicles, cost constraints must be addressed by providing economical manufacturing techniques. To this end, it is advantageous to provide multi-purpose parts that combine the functionality of several different components in a single flexible system. The need to provide a cross vehicle support, a steering column support, and flexible accessory mounting members are objectives that are not adequately addressed in prior art specialty vehicles.
These and other disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by applicants' invention as summarized below.